HTTYD: Wild Dragon Rage
by ObiWan6251sALT
Summary: Hiccup and the gang must work together to stop an attack of Wild Dragons sent to Berk by the Outcasts, but problems arise when the Flightmare returns alongside the Screaming Death to reign destruction upon Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beneath Berk awaits… Whispering Deaths; Outcast-watching**

**Two weeks prior to the Dragon Invasion**

**Berk**

* * *

Nestled near the shore ways of the ocean, possibly the Atlantic Ocean, located near somewhere in Norway or Iceland, a large and mountainous island was located. Stone stalactites were lining along the ocean area that surrounded the village of Berk. Carved into them were Celtic and Norwegian figures to make them look like Viking totem poles in a way. One of the carvings had its mouth holding a continuous burning torch in place, never going out at all, even in the night skies as of tonight. The city village itself, which consisted of huts, probably two stories or three levels high, were built along the shore canyon walls that led to the docks down below. And further back beyond the town, connected to bridges was a sort of stone coliseum of sorts.

The stone coliseum was Berk's very own Dragon Academy. It was there that the young Viking teens trained and learned more about Dragons. It was also where Vikings would go if they wanted to choose their own Dragon to ride. In Berk's past, it was used to train the teens how to slay dragons until a certain young Viking lad taught the people that they could train dragons and live in peace with them rather than kill them all the time.

The young lad spoke of was a Caucasian Viking, with medium reddish brown hair, with a few tiffs of hair growing down in the back of his neck, and his bangs combed to the right side, but still sticking out spiky and messy, and also green eyes to this unlikely boy. His frame was a bit thin, but not gangly, more like he had the frame of a young runner of sorts. He was dressed in a green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow, a brown furred vest that went down and ended at his waist. He also wore brown pants and a brown belt that held them up. But attached to the belt and fastened to his right leg, was a sort of tool pouch. And to finish his look, he had your typical Viking style boots. Well, Viking style boot. He was missing the lower part of his left leg, from knee to foot. However, in its place was a stunning metal prosthetic, almost looking too good to be of a Viking's work. The leg's design was sleek and perfectly accurate for the living thing; a metallic organic prosthetic leg of more high work and advancement than anyone could have ever thought possible. There were four leather straps on where the metal connected to the flesh. The rest was seemingly flawlessly shaped like an actual leg and foot; with the calf and greave linked together with a moveable and spring loaded muscle system inside of it being shown in the exposed back. Even the toes seemed to work properly, even though they were hollowed digits. The joints, seems, and moving parts were all amazingly made well to be smooth and functional.

His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and he was the son of the Chief, Stoick the Vast. He was the head of Berk's Dragon Training Academy, and his selected dragon was one of the most rare – the Night Fury – a dragon that could blend into the night. The Night Fury's name was Toothless, and he was the only Night Fury EVER seen on Berk.

The other Viking teens were more Viking like, and at one point most of them strongly disliked Hiccup.

One of them was a huge stout and strong fellow, around Hiccup's age group. He was huge in height and big in the midsection, especially the upper region. He wore an all fur shirt that nearly covered his whole body, black pants, and Viking style boots. His cheeks were pretty huge shrinking his face down a bit, with shaggy blonde hair with a small Viking helmet on his small head. This was Fishlegs, an expert on dragon knowledge. However much he tried not to, he had a bad habit of spouting out the information in RPG stats. His dragon was a round piggish-looking dragon – lazy, but not to be underestimated – a Gronkle he named Meatlug.

On Fishlegs' left were two teen fraternal twin brother and sister. They were both blonde and had sort of a thuggish look to them. They both wore the same type of Viking helmet, with which the horns were elongated to look like antelope horns. The male wore a brown fur vest, a gray shirt with a brown belt, with grayish blue pants, brown arm straps from wrist to elbow, and Viking style boots, and had long blonde hair and brown eyes. The female had her long blonde hair braided, two long braids in front, as well as two smaller ones that stuck up like animal ears, and brown eyes like her brother, dark gray armbands that went to her palms and ended at her elbows, as well as armbands on her biceps. She had on a sleeveless yellow shirt skirt held on by a black belt, dirty green pants and dark Viking style boots. The girl's name was Ruffnut, and her brother was named Tuffnut; both were wild, reckless, adrenaline junkies, but not all that bright. They shared the same dragon – a green, two-headed Hideous Zippleback – of which had two different names, Barf & Belch.

The other one was a blonde of fifteen, who stood out like the others did. Unlike the others, she had a few 2nd degree burn scars on her arms, and on the right side of her face, where an eye patch was placed over her right eye. She had on a red tight sleeveless shirt held by a black belt, gray brown pants, traditional Viking boots, black gloves to hide her hands in, black arm bands on her biceps, a black leather skirt, which had a few strange canisters looped into them. Her name was Syn, a sort of pyromaniac and explosive fanatic, who had a long-term history involving Dreaded Nightmares. Syn was one of the few who had always shown a small degree of respect to Hiccup, as they had once been friends long ago. For her, she chose a dragon that could shoot fire from its palms as well as its mouth – the Vicious Volcanoback – of which she named Smokescreen.

Then there was Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin. Unlike the others, this guy was a muscle-bound bully, probably just as bright as one, which stemmed he had the mental capacity of a big, dumb, ape. He had slicked back dark brown hair, with a Viking helmet on his head, sporting ram horns. He wore a faded yellow shirt showing off his muscled physic, a dark brown furred vest, with dark black pants, Viking style boots, and brown wrist bands. This fellow was the only teenager who could excel at being a Viking his own age, but being a complete meathead. It was unclear whether he was more monstrous than his dragon – a Monstrous Nightmare he named Fireworm.

Then there was Astrid Hofferson, the most toughest and most beautiful Viking teen girl known to ever exist in this age or day. She was a female Viking, only two centimeters smaller than Hiccup, but if there was one thing about this girl: size didn't matter with her. She looked very athletic; her body frame was thin for a Viking but she looked pretty agile. She had blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, and a braided ponytail in the back, and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a leather band across her forehead, and faded bands around her forearms and palms, giving it a sort of boxing style. She also wore a grayish blue tight shirt with armored shoulder pads hooked on the sleeves. She even wore a red leather skirt with spikes and a pouch on her hip, with two small skull pendants on the belt. under the skirt, she wore tight black pants, and brown Viking boots. Astrid had one of the most beautiful dragons – a blue, bird-like dragon known as a Deadly Nadder – which she named Valkeryie.

These were the members of the Dragon Training Academy, and at this moment, they didn't know about the load of trouble they were about to get into.

* * *

**The Cliffs outside of Berk**

* * *

"What are we doing out here, anyways?" Snotlout complained, standing next to Hookfang, and looking very, very annoyed. "Again, I might add. We've been here for the past couple days. Can someone remind me why we're here again?"

Astrid placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Were you not paying attention when Hiccup explained the reason for our being here?" Syn asked, stroking Smokescreen's snout. The dragon was purring like a giant kitten, obviously enjoying it. "The Outcasts could be planning to attack any day. It's our responsibility to keep an eye out and warn Stoick if Outcasts do show up. Is that good enough for you?"

Hookfang's eyes narrowed.

"I just hope they do soon," Snotlout grumbled, "I'm sick of waiting around!"

"No one's going to miss you if you leave, Snotlout," Astrid told him, sitting atop Valkeryie. "If you want to go find Outcasts, feel free to leave and do so. You can call us if you find any."

Syn looked around, suddenly noticing that Tuffnut and Ruffnut weren't with them. Both the twins and their dragon were missing from the group.

Astrid seemed to notice Syn's gaze, and looked down at her.

"Is something wrong, Syn?" she asked curiously.

Toothless growled, his ear twitching as it did when an unknown force pulled him toward the Dragons' Nest all those months ago. Hiccup pat him on the side of the neck to get his attention.

"It's okay, bud," Hiccup said.

"Where's Ruff and Tuff?" Syn asked from behind. "I thought you said they were going to be here, too."

"You see?!" Snotlout demanded furiously, "the twins can be dozing off in… who knows where… while I'm stuck here… Outcast-watching with you!"

"Shut up, Snotlout," Fishlegs murmured. It wasn't often Fishlegs stood up to Snotlout like this, but he was getting annoyed of Snotlout's complaining.

Hiccup walked over and looked around, realizing like the others that the twins were gone. He sighed and rolled his eyes, as it was predictable to see the twins were gone… yet again… and nowhere to be seen… or heard… once more.

* * *

**The tunnels beneath Berk**

**Six minutes later**

* * *

The Tunnels beneath Berk were unusually silent. Usually there was the sound of Terrible Terrors and few other dragons moving through the tunnels, but the silence this time around was frightening.

Moments later, a roundish dragon smashed through one of the tunnel walls. It had big, white eyes without pupils, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and spikes covering its whole body. As it emerged from the hole, it revealed the long snake-like tail, also covered from tip to head in spikes. Two short Gronke-sized wings sprouted out from its snake-like body. This was a Whispering Death, one of the most deadliest Dragons known to the people of Berk.

And Whispering Deaths were the only dragons that did not belong to anyone on Berk. Whispering Deaths were almost always Outcast dragons, dropped into Berk's tunnels to cause chaos and terror.

This dragon was not alone, as six more Whispering Deaths revealed themselves burrowing through the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**It's only the first chapter.**

**I will do my best to extend the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Whispering Deaths Attack; the Screaming Death Returns**

**The Cliffs outside Berk**

**Present**

"Are they really gone… again?" Hiccup asked, exasperated. "Didn't I tell them twice now to not do what they're doing now?"

Syn walked up and put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"This will make three times," Snotlout said in annoyance. "When I get my hands on those blonde geeks, I'm going to—"

"You're not going to do anything, Snotlout," Astrid said. "You know we need them—I can't believe I just said that—because we require the full force of the Dragon Academy to fend off anything Alvin might have planned."

Alvin the Treacherous was the Chief of the Outcasts, and Berk's oldest enemy. He wanted to conquer Berk and every other island around. He wouldn't stop until he'd accomplished his mission, no matter how long it took. He was also somewhat of a primary enemy to Hiccup.

"Astrid's right, guys," Hiccup said, turning to the group. "We need to find Ruff and Tuff and get them back here. Syn, can you go with Fishlegs and find the twins? The rest of us will stay here to check for any signs of Outcasts."

"Sure thing," Syn said, climbing onto Smokescreen's back. "C'mon, Fishlegs." She nudged her dragon, and the Volcanoback flapped up into the sky.

Fishlegs tapped Meatlug's side, and the lazy Gronkle yawned, but flapped her short wings like a humming bird's to keep up with the fast Volcanoback.

**The Woods of Berk**

**Five minutes later**

Syn looked over her shoulder to make sure Fishlegs was there. Sure enough, Fishlegs was there, though quite a ways behind. The Gronkle could fly, alright, though it was a very slow dragon, and that sometimes annoyed the other teens, as they had to hold up in order to keep Fishlegs and Meatlug in sight.

Smokescreen growled, sensing something.

"Whoa, easy, Smokescreen," Syn said, patting her dragon in the side of the neck.

Smokescreen's ear twitched, and the Volcanoback looked around, waiting for something.

"Um, is it just me, or are our dragons acting strange?" Fishlegs called.

Indeed, Meatlug too was looking down toward the ground, watching out for something. Her short ear was twitching as well, and her eyes were wide, her mouth baring those fangs.

Syn looked around when there was the small sound of digging not too far under the ground. Her eye widened when she realized where the sound was coming from – a Whispering Death.

With a ground-shattering quake, a Whispering Death burst through the ground and into the air, shrieking in fury. Following behind it were three more Whispering Deaths. Each dragon shrieked furiously, turning their gaze to the two human teens and their dragons.

"Why must it be Whispering Deaths?" moaned Fishlegs nervously. He looked around frantically, hoping for a means of escape. "Just for once – just once, couldn't it be… Ohhh, I don't know… maybe a Terrible Terror?"

A plan popped into Syn's mind, but they'd need the others.

"Fishlegs, go back to Hiccup and tell him there's an emergency!" Syn yelled.

"And leave you alone with the Whispering Deaths!?" asked a frightened Fishlegs.

Syn rolled her eye. "Just GO! Smokescreen and I will hold them off as long as we can!" While Fishlegs and Meatlug flew back in the direction they came from, Syn nudged Smokescreen, and the Volcanoback responded by shooting a streak of fire at the closest Whispering Death.

The ferocious dragon swooped out of the way and fired three rings of fire at the human and her dragon friend. Smokescreen quickly swooped to the left to keep Syn safe, and the flames harmlessly evaporated higher up into the sky.

Two of the Whispering Deaths shrieked in fury and streaked up toward Smokescreen and Syn, jaws wide open.

**The Cliffs outside Berk**

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs yelled as Meatlug flapped as hard as she could back to the cliffs.

Hiccup's gaze was pulled from the ocean toward Fishlegs. Toothless cocked his head as he wondered what the screaming was about.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup said in surprise, "I thought I told you to go with Syn and find Ruff and Tuff…"

"Syn sent me back to warn you—" Fishlegs said after Meatlug plopped down on the cliff top near Astrid and Stormfly.

Astrid walked over to Fishlegs and crossed her arms.

"Warn us about what?" she questioned.

"A herd of Whispering Deaths are attacking!" Fishlegs shrieked.

Astrid turned toward Hiccup.

"Everyone—Dragons now!" Hiccup yelled.

While Snotlout climbed onto Hookfang and coaxed his dragon to take flight, Astrid climbed onto Stormfly and coaxed the Nadder into the sky. Hiccup adjusted the tail fin and he and Toothless streaked up into the sky. Fishlegs and Meatlug were the last in the air.

"Take us to the attack sight, Fishlegs," Hiccup said.

"Do I have to?" Fishlegs asked, but coaxed Meatlug in the direction anyway.

**The Woods of Berk**

Smokescreen swooped through the trees, trying to evade the Whispering Deaths. A fifth Whispering Death burrowed through the ground ahead of them, shrieking madly. Smokescreen was so startled that he had to slide to a halt. The slide sent Syn flying off the Volcanoback's back and over the angry dragon. Syn rolled across the ground and turned to see the Whispering Death staring directly at her.

"Smokescreen!" Syn yelled.

There was a high-pitched shriek from above and a fast blue ball of fire connected with the left side of the Whispering Death's head. The furious dragon turned in the direction of the attack, and Smokescreen rammed the dragon in the side, sending it sliding across the ground.

Syn jumped up onto Smokescreen's back and the relieved dragon took flight. As they streaked fast into the air, they saw Hiccup riding Toothless, with Hiccup steering as the Night Fury blasted plasma blasts at the Whispering Deaths. Nearby was Astrid atop Valkeryie, with the Nadder flicking spines at another Whispering Death. The Whispering Deaths shrieked and returned fire, but the teens and their dragons evaded the attack.

Hookfang and Snotlout faired a little well. Hookfang was breathing ball after ball of fire at the third Whispering Death, eventually forcing the ferocious dragon to fly away toward the trees.

Smokescreen rolled to the left as the other two Whispering Deaths came shooting out of the trees.

"Fire, Meatlug!" Fishlegs yelled.

Meatlug let loose a ball of lava through the air, slamming into the first Whispering Death. The unexpected blast knocked the Whispering Death of course and it spiraled through the air, with the second one bumping into it from behind. Both dragons crashed down toward the ground.

"Thanks for the save," Syn commented.

"You should have kept Fishlegs with you for help," Hiccup said as he and Toothless flew up next to her, "but that was smart thinking. Nice job, Syn."

Astrid looked down toward the ground.

The Whispering Deaths seemed to have disappeared.

"Guys!" Astrid called, "did any of you notice the Whispering Deaths?"

"Gone," Snotlout said, taking notice of the dragons' absence. "What do you know? They're scared of me — Snotlout the Hero and his dragon, Hookfang the Mighty!" He puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look heroic.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you frighten everyone," she said sarcastically.

"I don't know how you put up with Snotlout," Syn whispered to Hiccup as they were now flying side-by-side.

Hiccup's shoulders drooped.

"I don't know how I do, either," he commented.

Fishlegs was starting to get rather nervous now.

"Hiccup, I don't mean to bug, but where _did_ the Whispering Deaths go?" he asked.

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs, slightly confused before his eyes widened with the realization of the turn of events. He knew that the Whispering Deaths were going to directly attack Langley—meaning that it must have been the Outcasts' plans the whole time—use the Whispering Deaths as a second attempt at Berk's destruction.

"Come on everyone, let's ride!" Hiccup called. With that said and done, the duo took flight and sped through the sky in the direction of Berk's village before it was too late.

**The village of Berk**

**Not too far away**

Berk's townspeople were standing in the middle of the village, uneasily looking at the ground, having noticed the sudden lumps in the ground. The Chief of the Hairy Hooligans was a tall and powerful looking Viking. He was dressed in a green and brown Viking battle ensemble, with two shoulder guards, and a black cape. He had red hair and a massively large red beard held together by braids. This was Stoick the Vast, leader of Berk, and Hiccup's father.

He stood next to Spitelout, his second-in-command. Spitelout looked almost like his son, Snotlout, expect for his short black mustache and black beard. He looked just about as tough as Stoick, but no doubt he was about as small-minded as his son.

"Aye, what the hell's going on down there?" Spitelout asked, looking down.

Even the town's blacksmith, typical Viking; big and burly, not the most pleasant face to look at. He was a man, almost Stoick's height, but bigger around the midsection; a veritable beer gut. He had blonde hair and a longer blonde mustache that was braided, a mouth with a few unstraightened teeth, as well as a fake tooth sticking out. He wore a yellow sleeveless Viking shirt with brown and white pants that were nearly worn out, a Viking style boot on his left foot, while his right foot was a peg leg, a brown furred vest, a Viking helmet with triangular shaped horns on it. He also had a brown wrist band with several bands going up his right arm, while on his left arm, his hand had been completely replaced by a rope tied interchangeable prosthetic left hand, which was now a battle axe. This was Gobber the Belch, a friend of Stoick the Vast, friend of the Haddock Family, and mentor/boss/uncle to Hiccup, was looking uneasy.

Stoick grimaced.

"Hold steady, everyone," he instructed, readying his battle hammer, "this is about to get ugly…" He squinted as he looked at the ground, waiting for the Whispering Deaths to make the first move.

The Golden Fleece, an ancient and long-thought extinct dragon, stood near Stoick and Gobber, extending his wings to take the fight to the skies. Draco wasn't nervous, but he _was_ worried about what would happen if the dragons did manage to cause more than mere structural damage to the town.

"Draco, any thoughts?" Gobber asked as he fiddled with his axe.

"Keep the structural damage to a minimum," Draco suggested. "Hold out until Hiccup and the others arrive."

"Sounds like a plan," Stoick said. "Without our Dragon Riders, we won't stand a chance."

Spitelout tapped his sword on the ground.

"It sounds like there's something much worse than regular Whispering Deaths drilling beneath our feet," Spitelout commented.

"No kidding," came Gobber's reply.

Draco's ear twitched. He knew what Spitelout was referring to. The biggest, most mysterious, and most deadly of any Whispering Death in existence, a very large, white, spike-covered beast with red pupil-less eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth. Spitelout referred to what Tuffnut had called "The Screaming Death".

No doubt that very same dragon was drilling below, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and send terror down the spines of all the Vikings currently armed for combat.

And then, to their sudden horror, bursting from the ground, came the terrifying Screaming Death.

It was a mutated, albino version of a Whispering Death—though it was definitely _bigger _than the ordinary dragon. It was white in color, and instead of pupil-less eyes, it had bright red pupil-less eyes. Its body was longer and much, much larger than the normal Whispering Deaths they had been fighting seconds earlier. It had three rows of teeth, but they were noticeably aligned differently than those of its less large brethren, set in a chin reminiscent of the Red Death—the mighty Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Like the ordinary Whispering Death, it was able to tunnel underground (as it had been doing just seconds earlier), and it was able to shoot spikes from its body. According to both Draco and Hiccup, the tunnels made by this dragon were larger, as were the spikes.

"Careful," Draco warned, extending his wings to shield the Vikings on either side of him, "the Screaming Death fires its balls of fire like a mortar…" and if to underline this point, the Screaming Death launched a fire ring ball directly at one of the catapult towers, showering nearby Vikings in splinters.

"Yeah! We know!" yelled Stoick. "We've battled it before!"

The Screaming Death was bigger than any Whispering Death encountered before, and it was one of the biggest dragon encountered on the Isle of Berk. Aside from the other Vikings, Draco knew that sunlight would not help them frighten this beast off—as sunlight only _attracted _the Whispering Death.

The Screaming Death opened its mouth wide and emitted a sonic shriek that vibrated from the walls and windows of the surrounding Viking huts. Draco cocked his head and twisted away, trying to block the noise.

"It's affecting Draco!" Gobber shouted.

"I can see that, Gobber!" Stoick shouted back.

Stoick took a step forward and swung his axe, but the Screaming Death shot straight up into the sky and fired a big ball of fire right at him. Stoick dived to the left to avoid being burned.

The Screaming Death roared in rage as it gazed around at the Vikings. From nearby, several Whispering Deaths shot out from the ground and swooped down toward the village.

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be (possibly) longer.**


End file.
